1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Peripheral computer devices with connectors, such as universal serial bus (USB) disks or USB transmission lines, are easily lost after being disengaged from the USB interfaces of the computers. However, if the peripheral devices are still connected to the USB interfaces after being used, it can waste power.